


Keepsake

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amputee Mention, Canonical Character Death, Croluna, Crowluna, Crowuna, Crowus, Drabble Request, Everyone suffers from this character's death and copes with the loss, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kingsglaive Character Death, Kingsglaive Spoilers, Libercrowe, People portray this woman waaaay better than canon, Platonic Relationships, lunyx, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: The Princess and Oracle of Tenebrae never did had the pleasure of meeting the brave soldier who sought to find her. For Lunafreya to lose an important item made it seem like she had no sentiments or tact towards the deceased's memory. Does the woman not have love in her life beyond her obsession to her high duties and Prince Noctis? Does she not exist for herself? Why should her life solely revolve around one man and one man alone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: Idea presented and requested to me by @ramibriidge. She’s been giving me more ideas than I can write but I will try. I have so many LuNyx fics I will post ;^; I’m feeling pretty ambivalent and apathetic towards Luna now, but I still find her fun to write. One major Kingsglaive spoiler and a Brotherhood spoiler are focused here so watch out. Hmm… LuNyx, implied Libercrowe or Crowus (depends on you), and a vital item that connected the Oracle to the brave soldier she never met.
> 
> The hairpin is a symbol that connected Nyx and Luna to Crowe, a symbol of friendship that transcends one’s mortality. I was listening to “Sweater Weather” by The Neighborhood (Max & Alyson Stoner Cover). While in the process of writing this, @ulric-nyx showed me the symbolic meaning behind poppies and I couldn’t resist adding that in T^T

[The completed and updated version of Keepsake can be found in this link.](https://incandescent-liberator.tumblr.com/post/151887419861/keepsake?is_related_post=1) [You can find the artwork ramibriidge from tumblr did in response to the original and on her blog for the second half.](http://ramibriidge.tumblr.com/post/151888091558)

 _“Remembering may be a celebration or it may be a dagger in the heart, but it is better, far better, than forgetting.”_  
\- Donald M. Murray

-

“How could you lose it?”

“I do not know! It was right here with me!” “It must have rolled under my seat or I dropped it…”

“You promised to carry it with you!”

“Nyx, normally I wouldn’t be this careless.” The Princess Oracle wrung the folds of her dress in her hands. “I’ll ask Gentiana if she’s seen it.”

“Is that all you’re good at? You talk well, silver spoon in your mouth and valedictorian at the academy, but can you do anything for yourself? At all? You’re all talk.”

“I speak for those who do not have the voice to be heard. It is my duty. Simply because you lack the ears to listen does not make me invalid. Not all situations could be resolved with aggression and wielding a pair of kukris.”

Her words struck him harder than a slap. He wished she slapped him than having to listen than that holier-than-thou stance of hers.

Inwardly Nyx was seething at the teary-eyed Luna standing firm over some vaulted authority she wielded over him. The bridge that placed the Oracle and the glaive on equal footing collapsed in an instant. To believe in such a fragile relationship was too good to be true.

He was a soldier and she was a blue blood. That never quite leaves them no matter how much progress was made.

“We have nothing more to discuss.” She surmised.

“Fine by me.” Nyx replied sardonically and with great disdain, he removed himself from the room without waiting for dismissal.

The glaive could’ve left her side at that moment, but he was always a man of his word. He had his promise to keep, to stand by Luna until the end. The hero was her weapon, shield, and ally.

Without that hairpin, Nyx probably wouldn’t have met Luna.

Had Crowe still been alive, she would’ve escorted the princess safely to Altissia. One glaive, a exceptional mage and fantastic friend, dead because of a covert escort mission and her charge wasn’t even aware.

Glaives die all the time, fighting for something everyday and knowing that the sacrifices made meant something, content that their loyalty to the crown was enough. Crowe’s death didn’t fall within those lines and she certainly didn’t go down without a fight. But the so-called investigations were a hoax, Nyx realized, and he suspected that her body was still laid out on the autopsy table, deteriorating further in the ruined capital, unattainable. Nyx and Libertus weren’t able to contest for her burial when she was sent back home.

It was as his childhood friend had said, Crowe deserved better.

If Crowe had been successful in her mission, she would still be alive. Traveling in secrecy and exposed to a greater danger just by having the Empire’s most valuable captive at her side. Had she been alive, she would know just the right words to say when shit like this happened.

Luna even used the word “misplaced” instead of “lost” as if the word would ameliorate the gravity of the situation.

Crowe wouldn’t have stood for that, princess or not. She would’ve upbraided her for the lack of responsibility. She would’ve told her that she was incredibly selected about her gifts, that the Oracle cared about nobody unless it fell within her ambiguous grasp of destiny. No, Luna even regarded her own life as meaningless. She carried on as if her entire existence only revolved around one man.

All things as Nyx pointedly told her, not pulling any punches back.

She…

Nyx clutched at his chest.

Crowe would’ve searched to find it. Because it was the right thing to do. It was what Nyx had been doing.

The black mage had little in her possession, no family beyond the bonds she formed in the Kingsglaive, material goods and blood-relatives have been stripped from her. She was an orphan, surviving in the slums by any means necessary after the heartbreaking trek she endured to get to the capital. Crowe was a survivor and what she witnessed and committed were stories she took to the grave.

The fact that she carried so little and wasn’t heavily attached to collections was because Crowe felt that one day she would be forced to abandon them. It was an important lesson she learned when she was on her own.

Her personal effects were testament of this. Everything she owned in one lonely cardboard box was passed to Nyx’s hands.  

Sans the hairpin, Nyx gave them to Libertus. It wasn’t much. Everything that had been issued to her was the same all soldiers received, government property. Crowe had extra hair ties to hold back that unruly bird’s nest of hers and despite her innate tenacity not to buy it, she kept the Malboro charm linked to her cell phone. Libertus wore the ties around his wrist as she had. Fat tears rolled down his face and unto the screen as he scrolled through last text messages and videos on repeat when Nyx disclosed something Crowe made him swear on his life never to share.

It was because of Libertus that Crowe joined the elite unit. A single act of kindness in a random window of opportunity when Libertus approached Crowe and shared his rations with her. She followed him with no regrets, indebted to him because a single moment that changed her life forever.

 _“Luche did Crowe in.”_ The large man’s bottom lip had quivered as he mournfully stared at the picture that captured the three of them in better times. Before, he had blamed Lucis for the cause behind Crowe’s death. He no longer believed in this. _“But I’m the bloke who led her there…”_

Libertus Ostium had keepsakes, Nyx Ulric had relied on the sight of the hairpin. It had been too gaudy for Crowe’s taste but it was befitting for the Oracle Princess.

But it wasn’t enough. Luna placed the Ring of the Lucii in a nice golden box that would make any thief’s wet dream come true even if they did know what that heirloom is capable of.

Nyx knew what the ring was capable of from first hand experience. He caressed where flesh ended and where metal prosthetic began, flexing the bulky extension of his arm.

And now he is in an expedition for the hairpin. His orders were to return to vigilant surveillance of the lavish sanctuary. But he needed to find it, the princess doesn’t have to know.

He searched from top to bottom, inspecting the same places again so not one nook and cranny was neglected.

There it was. The missing hairpin.

The golden ornament, teeth bent and precious gems spilled out on the dirt, was well-concealed in a bed of poppies, as red as blood.

Its design were reminiscent to a glaive’s horn and the king’s crown. It never occurred to him before.

They’re different and the same.

He gathered it carefully, the hairpin only took up only a small space in his palm, and collected the missing gems from the loamy soil. Such a tiny thing they argued over. It wasn’t at its best state but with a little hot glue, it should be fine. The glaive had always been good with his hands.

Clicking of paws upon tiled floor made the glaive raise his head from his work.  

One of Luna’s dogs, her esteemed messenger and bodyguard, Umbra, had invited himself into the glaive’s quarters. It’s been some time since the two last saw each other.

“Hey, big guy. Happy to see you again.”

Bushy tail wagging, the majestic canine walked up to Nyx and laid his head on the man’s knee, doleful golden eyes stared back. The man patted the dog’s head, he’s earned that right.

Upon arrival at the sanctuary, Nyx and Umbra forged a fast but everlasting bond. The dog never willingly approached strangers and demanded a belly rub until he met the glaive. It was as they say, dogs were a man’s best friend.

But Umbra wasn’t here for usual visit of treats and belly rubs.

The dog whimpered. Despite his mischievous fur markings, Umbra was a very empathetic and intuitive dog. He rested his paw on the man’s wrist a couple times before dropping it.

So he did witness the altercation earlier.

“Yeah, sorry, your mom and I had a little fight.” Nyx acknowledged the dog’s fears. “Don’t worry, we’re not separating you from your sister.”

The dog seemed a little reassured by the glaive’s words. He had a great grasp of the human tongue just as the man understood dog-speak.

Nyx turned his attention to the hairpin, determining that the glue had finished drying. He slipped it in an envelope. It had been fortunate that the dog walked in when he did. The Lucian glaive wasn’t sure how the Oracle would react if he were to hand it to her himself. He wasn’t exactly ready to confront Luna yet.

“All right, Umbra. Have to ask you for a favor. Give this to Luna. Think you can handle that?” He held out the envelope and the dog took it within his jaws. “I knew I could count on you.”

-

The young woman’s back ached and her mounting frustrations did little to keep her mind off it. Her eyes stung with remorse and venting alone wouldn’t ease her worries. Not even Gentiana and Pryna’s presence could soothe her.

The brave soldier, whose life was snuffed out in an instant because of her mission, whom the Oracle never met, it was just a harsh and cruel tragedy. She knew how much Crowe Altius meant to Nyx and Libertus and out of respect for their boundaries, refrained from asking questions about the black mage.

It would be immature for the Princess Oracle to believe that maybe elements of Crowe could be found within the ornament still but she didn’t even know much about the woman. If she was anything like Nyx and Libertus, Crowe must’ve been a proud and loyal person. If only she could’ve gave her gratitude in person and known her character.

“Your servant joins us, Lunafreya.” Gentiana paused from her search and walked over to the door to permit the loyal canine entry.

“Umbra, you’ve returned.” Luna exclaimed as she greeted the dog. His sister, Pryna, raised herself from her haunches, pressing her wet nose against her companions. “Oh, what is it that you have there? Is it from Prince Noctis?” She held out a hand and the black and white dog relinquished a beige parcel.

The package was a little soaked from being in the confines of the messenger’s jaws, but no address or sender were labeled. The blonde opened it and she pressed her hand against her mouth.

“It seems we have found it.” The Oracle’s attendant affirmed.

Luna hugged the parcel and hairpin to her chest, relief flooded her conscience. “Nyx found it.” Without warning, she rose to her feet and ran outside, Pryna closely followed her.

The glaive was undergoing his routine surveillance, his gray eyes discerning anything out of the ordinary. Except for the Princess Oracle and her white guardian.

Luna’s trepidation found her at long last as she braced herself against the side of the building. What came over her to pursue Nyx? After the hurtful words they exchanged? She was the one to conclude they have nothing to say to each other, but obviously silence wasn’t an indeterminate sentence. The glaive and Oracle needed each other even when they find themselves unreliable in each other’s eyes at times.

The young woman sulked away.

Pryna started barking.

“Pryna!” Alarmed, the woman tried to placate her dog with her finger to her lips, shushing. The canine refused to obey.

“Pryna? Is someone there?” Nyx called out. “Show yourself!”

“Pryna…” Luna admonished bitterly, now aware that exploiting her hiding spot. “Why can’t you be more like your brother? Quiet.” She revealed herself, keeping her hands tucked behind her back. “Hello.”

-

Nyx returned the greeting with a curt nod. “Hey.” He said as he returned his blades back to their rightful sheaths. Pryna walked over to Nyx’s side, her snowy snout bucking at his hand. “Hey girl.” He scratched her behind the ear as he knew she liked it.

The Oracle stood before him, looking a little speechless and out of place. Nyx couldn’t help but stare at the once-white and pristine dress was now soiled at the lower half as if the princess had been kneeling through filth. Her arms possessed scratches and her braided ponytail was in a state of chaos. The blonde’s amethyst eyes darted from the stone pavement to the glaive’s face. Bashfully, she presented what she had concealed behind her back. “You found my hairpin.” She stated, her voice a little wobbly.

“In the poppies, Your Highness. Your guess is about as good as mine in how it got there.” Nyx kept an appropriate distance between them and kept his gaze adverted.

“I…” Luna’s complexion blanched as she stared at her hands as she inched closer. “I must have lost it as I tended them. In the language of flowers, poppies equate to remembrance for the departed and consolation for the ones who keep them alive in their memory. It isn’t much… but it was all I could do. I’m quite helpless otherwise.”

“You planted poppies for Crowe.” Nyx turned to the woman and watched her stained fingers glide over the hairpin.

Luna nodded, her soft smile filled with sorrow. “For everyone. I pray that they are watching closely and protecting us for what’s to come.” Her shoulders rose and fell. “It is far better than forgetting, no matter how painful.”

Nyx held out his hand. “Give me that.”

Luna blinked behind passing the hairpin over.

When people and items are meant to be found and coveted, they would find a way to return to you no matter how long you have to wait, Nyx thought.

“I was right when I said she wanted you to have it.” Nyx mused, giving the ornament a once-over. It’ll be just a small detail he’ll keep to himself that he repaired it. “Your hair’s a mess. Did you go through a forest looking for this?”

The Princess Oracle’s face flushed immediately, it was actually quite attractive to the glaive. Her hands flew to her hair, Nyx took her wrists.

“Let me take care of that. You got cobwebs and all other stuff in there…” He chuckled. The glaive knew the Oracle was in good hands, he did this all the time for Selena and it was a matter of trial and error that he managed to braid hair.

“There.” Nyx finished the final touches with the hairpin. “Can’t say I can do anything about your dress. But a little color wouldn’t hurt.”

Luna touched the hairpin before taking Nyx’s prosthetic hand between hers, frowning. “I am so—”

“You’re welcome.” He replied, carefully squeezing her hand. The glaive couldn’t feel the warmth of her hand, but for her to willingly take a frightening device, the consequence of his loss, without reluctance touched him. “You’re pretty cute.”

The Oracle, needless to say, was flattered and dropped her apology.

But something didn’t settle with just dismissing it just like that. It would be a disservice to their relationship if Nyx could avoid confrontation. Flattery might as well achieved desirable effects with other women, but she wasn’t like that.

Resisting the urge to inflate her cheeks, Luna pointedly asserted, “You shouldn’t compliment a lady’s appearance when she’s trying to have her say, Nyx.” 

An overpowering floral scent danced intimately around the Oracle that nearly put her heart on standstill. Nyx was gone, instead crimson red petals with a mind of their own orbited around the woman. She looked down at her hands and saw instead of the glaive’s prosthetic metal hand in them was a flower bouquet.

Poppies, Luna thought as the fragrance lingered through her hair and skin. They were the same as the ones she raised. But she and Nyx were conversing away from the garden…

“That’s just his way of apologizing.” A woman’s voice, disembodied yet silvery, spoke. She tutted before adding, “Thought I taught him better than that. But… Nyx is a proud man, he doesn’t admit when he’s wrong easily and he really fancies you. He’s just dumber than Libertus.” She clicked her tongue before drawing out a frustrated sigh, “Sometimes.”

Luna couldn’t turn her head, her entire body was frozen in place. But she felt she had always known the identity of the voice. “You are the brave soldier I have been looking for…”

She had a melodic laugh. “Is that what I am? Have I left my mark in this world, Lady Lunafreya… Or should I say, flower girl?”

“You have. I swear you haven’t been forgotten. Nyx, Libertus, and myself–”

Crowe Altitus outlined the shoulder blades and exposed flesh with her fingers. Luna nearly shivered at the sensation. The warmth of another human permeated to her core. it was as though Crowe was of flesh and blood as her.

“Good,” Crowe mused quietly, resting her elbow on the Oracle’s shoulder. She merely stood a couple inches taller than the blonde. “Because I need someone I can trust to watch over them. I know you have too much on your plate already, saving the world and all…” 

“I will do it. I would not be here today if it wasn’t for them.” Luna bit her quivering bottom lip, feeling pathetic for asking, “But what of you? Where would you be?”

“Me?” Crowe tilted her head quizzically as she plucked a flower from Luna’s bouquet. Luna’s breath hitched, marveling over the soldier’s phantom, an unkempt beauty but full of unwavering spirit. “Where I’ve always been. With Nyx, with Libertus, and more importantly, with you.” Nodding to the hairpin in Luna’s hair, she tucked the poppy’s stem in her voluminous brunette hair. “I’m not the type to get into this kind of thing… But think it suits me, flower girl?”

Luna’s tears spilled down her cheeks. “You’re beautiful…” And devastatingly so, too pure for this world.

“A little flower did the trick?” Crowe clutched her sides as her peals of laughter reverberated seemingly to the edge of hearing. “Not all miracles are made by magic, eh?”

“Luna? Luna!”

The Princess Oracle was thrown back to reality when Nyx gently shook her shoulders.

“Nyx.”

“Oh good, I thought I lost you for a second there…” Nyx sighed, dropping his hands. “Looked like you weren’t on Eos… Then you started crying.”

“Crowe… She spoke to me.” Luna wiped at her cheeks with the handkerchief the glaive gave her. 

“Crowe? Your Oracle powers… You can talk to the dead?”

Not all miracles are made by magic. Luna laughed softly, the warmth and voice that echoed to her was all real. “That is something I am not certain of… She sought me out and told me to accept your apology. I have an apology to give as well…”

Nyx uncomfortably twisted the heel of his boot in the pavement. “Luna, you don’t–”

“Please. Let us start over.” Luna took Nyx’s hands again, squeezing them. “Then we go back to saving the world. I want us to cherish what time we have now if we do not get another chance like this.”


End file.
